Programa Kokoro
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: Vivir en soledad es tan triste... pero al menos, aunque ella no es humana, te acompaña y te entrega felicidad... el Primer Milagro fue su nacimiento, el Segundo los momentos que pasaron juntos, el Tercero su corazón sincero... ya no puedes pedir mas...


Hola! esta vez escribí algo completamente improvisado... la razón? encontré un vídeo de felicitación a Keirame y supuse que era por su aniversario de Fandubber.. y dije "Joder..." y aquí esta mi regalo improvisado... me tomo su tiempo y me quemo varias neuronas... pero aquí esta, con mucho mucho cariño ^^ Felicidades Keirame...si no es hoy tu aniversario... lo contare como si así fuera e.e te quiero mucho ^^

Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien, aquí esta:

Programa Kokoro

-abre los ojos—había dado esa orden muchas veces antes, durante mucho tiempo… pero hasta ahora, no había funcionado… suspire frustrado.

-Buenos días—escuche una voz angelical, abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos, sonreí y comencé a saltar de felicidad al instante.

-¿registras algún error?—le pregunte regresando a mi seriedad, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un extraño morado.

-no—respondió después de unos segundos, mi sonrisa volvió a brillar.

-¿sabes quién soy?—le pregunte ansioso, me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Mi creador—me respondió de nuevo.

-¿sabes donde estas?—volví a preguntar, ella miro a cada lado de la habitación.

-su laboratorio—respondió volví a sonreír.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—seguí con mis preguntas, después de unos segundos ella negó con la cabeza.

-usted no me ha ingresado un nombre—me respondió… es verdad… no pensé que funcionara.

-tienes razón…-y el silencio gobernó, mire a cada lado buscando inspiración… hasta que me encontré con su fotografía-¿Qué tal Rin?—le pregunte regresando mi vista a ella, sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y al final solo susurro un "listo" y yo volví a sonreír.

Mi sonrisa se borro cuando decidí mirarla de más cerca… necesitaba ropa, no estaba bien que ella estuviera desnuda. Suspire quitándome mi bata y extendiéndola para que ella la tomara.

-es algodón blanco—me informo si tomarla, al instante comencé a reír.

-ponte la bata, iré a comprar ropa—le ordene, ella solo la miro sin moverse-¿no sabes cómo?—negó regresando su vista a mí, suspire tomando su mano y poniéndole aquella bata.

Había pasado toda mi vida esperando aquel momento, por fin ella volvía a estar conmigo y haber tardado solo 10 años, no era nada comparado con lo que ahora tenía. Caminaba con lentitud, ella necesitaba un corazón… ahora solo era un cascaron básico… claro… lleno de cables, pero sin un valor real… debía jugar a ser dios… y eso podría traerme problemas… pero estaba seguro valdría la pena.

-bienvenido—me saludo una cica detrás del mostrador, yo solo le sonreí adentrándome en el lugar, lo primero que supuse Rin necesitaría seria ropa interior… y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que leer libros no te enseñaba todo…

-¿es para tu novia?—me pregunto divertida una de las tantas chicas, me detuve al instante…

-si…-respondí sin comprender muy bien porque-¿podrías?—le pregunte suplicándole con la mirada.

-claro, puedo ayudarte—me respondió la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

Comenzó a buscar entre el montón de ropa que hasta hace unos segundo yo miraba, y me entrego varias piezas, para después acercarse a los ganchos donde estaba la ropa, pero se detuvo al instante para después verme.

-¿Cómo es ella?—me cuestione, yo solo mire el techo en busca de inspiración.

-ojos azules, cabello rubio corto, de tez clara y no muy alta—le respondí, ella solo me sonrió con dulzura.

-debe ser hermosa—me respondió, yo solo sonreí… si, ella era demasiado hermosa.

Ella busco entre la ropa y me entrego tanta ropa como mis manos podían cargar, cuando termino regreso su vista y me dijo que yo escogiera lo que quisiera llevarme, mire al cielo y luego baje la vista, le di las gracias y me lleve todo lo que tenia, la chica simplemente no podía creerlo.

Camine con tantas bolsas que tenía miedo de tropezarme, suspire aliviado cuando empuje la puerta encontrándome la casa sola, solté las bolsas a un lado de la puerta y me estire tratando de recuperar la circulación de mi sangre.

-¿Rin?—pregunte al viento y no obtuve respuesta-¿Rin?—volví a preguntar, adentrándome más en aquel lugar, pero nada, seguía sin una respuesta, comencé a caer en pánico, quizás su sistema había caído-¡Rin!—grite mientras comenzaba a buscarla en cada lugar imaginable, corría por la sala cuando me imagine un ángel—¿R..Rin?—pregunte sin creerlo, era ella… pero no podía… no debía… ella.

-buenas tardes—me saludo la chica dándose la vuelta y haciendo una reverencia, corrí con fuerza y la abrace del mismo modo-¿está usted bien?—no podía contestar, mis lagrimas simplemente no me dejaban, lentamente me deje caer en el suelo con ella aun abrazándola.

-te vez hermosa—le susurre, ella solo se separo de mi mirándome con curiosidad.

-encontré este vestido y me lo puse—me informo, levante ya vista y note que los botones estaban mal puestos, sonreí con melancolía acomodándolos de manera correcta.

-te vez hermosa—repetí sin poder dejar de llorar, ella con delicadeza quito las lagrimas de mis ojos.

-¿tiene algún fallo en su sistema?—me pregunto mientras miraba detalladamente aquella gota.

-los humanos lloran cuando están felices o tristes—le informe, ella dejo de ver la gota y me miro de nuevo.

-¿Felicidad?, ¿Tristeza?—me pregunto con la misma curiosidad-¿Qué son?—añadió.

-estar feliz es…-no supe contestar—estar triste—pero nada salía… suspire y ella no se movió—estar feliz es cuando algo muy bueno te sucede, cuando estar con tus amigos y familia eres feliz—le respondí del mejor modo que pude pensar—estar triste es cuando pierdes algo muy querido… una persona usualmente—le respondí bajando la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¿usted está triste?—me pregunto con curiosidad, yo solo negó-¿es feliz?—me pregunto con la misma curiosidad, yo solo sonreí abrazándola con fuerza.

-muy feliz—

Quizás no era humana… quizás solo era metal y cables, pero podía sentir la calidez en su cuerpo, el primer milagro seria su nacimiento, ahora solo quedaba en mi hacer el segundo milagro… darle un corazón puro.

Los años pasaron, cada momento que no le estaba enseñando algo, lo pasaba estudiando el funcionamiento del corazón y diseñando uno… suspire mirando el simulador… todos mis intentos terminaban en lo mismo… una sobrecarga en el sistema de Rin… jamás me permitiría que algo así le pasara.

-Kagamine-sama—llamo mi atención mientras ponía una taza de café frente de mí.

-te he dicho que me llames Len—le regañe por millonésima vez tomando un gran sorbo, ella solo asintió y se retiro.

Sonreí al verla partir, apenas ella cerró la puerta mi brazo comenzó a dormirse, lo estire con la intención de volver a trabajar, pero solo empeoro las cosas… lo sabía, estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco…

-Len—era lo único entendible que salía de todos los susurros a mí alrededor… abrí con lentitud los ojos, encontrándome con cabello color azul claro.

-¿Miku?—pregunte con cansancio, ella se levanto con rapidez y después me abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Len! Estaba tan preocupada—me grito en el odio mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?—me pregunto una persona parecida a ella.

-siento una gran presión en mi pecho… pero estoy bien—le respondí mientras correspondía el abrazo de Miku-¿Dónde está?—le pregunte mirando a cada lado de la habitación.

-¿te refieres al robot?—me pregunto, yo solo asentí—debe estar afuera—me informo mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello—el programa Kokoro te está matando Len—me regaño molesto.

-debo terminarlo para Rin—le conteste y Miku al instante se separo de mi.

-solo es un robot, ¿morirás por ella?—me pregunto molesta.

-si es necesario—le respondí, Mikuo solo negó con lentitud.

-vamos Miku, deja que Len hable con Rin—le pidió, ella solo asintió saliendo del lugar del brazo del chico.

Los segundos pasaron antes de poder ver a Rin entrar por aquella puerta, sonreí al instante al verla, ella se sentó con lentitud en una silla junto a mí.

-¿detectas algún error?—era mi modo de preguntar si estaba bien, sus ojos solo brillaron.

-no—sonreí con dulzura, ella estaba bien… yo estaba bien.

Me quede callando detallando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, para después estire mi mano para que ella la tomara, la miro unos segundos y yo solo asentí y ella acepto mi mano, la jale con algo de fuerza y la abrace.

-te extrañe—le susurre, ella solo asintió ante mis palabras… como me gustaría que ella fuera capaz de decir un "yo también"

-de su boca sale sangre—me informo, abrí los ojos soltándola y revistando con mis dedos mi boca, confirmando su información… suspire y le pedí que llamara a Mikuo, ella solo asintió levantándose… pero no la solté-¿necesita algo?—me pregunto, yo solo negó dejándola salir

Ella mantuvo en su lugar, yo la mire sin entender y después volví a escupir más sangre, ella regreso su vista, mostrándome sus ojos morados, me asuste… de algún modo quizás había obtenido un virus, me senté intentando levantarme, ella se mantuvo en su lugar.

-tengo un mensaje—me informo, sus ojos seguían morados, al instante pregunte a quien pertenecía—es del futuro—termino, extrañado deje que lo aceptara.

-gracias—susurraba aquella voz angelical—gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi—añadió—te amo padre—siguió mientras comenzaba a cantar… era la misma canción que yo le había mostrado a Rin hace algún tiempo, su voz era melodiosa y hermosa, mi corazón se detuvo… era el futuro… era Rin—fallo en conexión—termino Rin y sus ojos de nuevo volvieron a ser azules, era emocionante, Rin tendría su corazón… Rin…

-Te amo—

x..X..x..X..x

su corazón se detuvo… aquel ruido ensordecedor inundo el lugar y la puerta se abrió con fuerza, Mikuo entro tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, recostando a Len para después intentar regresarlo a la vida, Miku con miedo abrazaba a la chica mientras lloraba, la Robot simplemente la miro sin comprender.

-¿eres feliz?—le pregunto curiosa, la chica solo lloro con más fuerza, la rubia regreso su mirada al cuerpo inerte de quien le había dado la vida-¿estás triste?—pregunto, ella no comprendía porque ambos chicos lloraban… ¿había algo que su padre no le enseño?

Los años pasaron, el funeral de su creador solo ella y los Hatsune asistieron… él se había encerrado tanto con ella, que no había tenido tiempo de socializar… 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 años… Mikuo había muerto… una bala había atravesado su cabeza… la guerra había comenzado y Mikuo a la edad de 70 años había muerto por una bala perdida… 10, 20 años… Miku había muerto recostada en su cama… estaba sola en el mundo y a ella parecía no importarle…

Caminaba por el laboratorio de quien una vez fue su padre, buscando todo… no buscando nada… habían pasado siglos desde su creación y ahora estaba sola… volteo lentamente su mirada encontrándose con la computadora de quien una vez había sido su padre y con cuidado se sentó enfrente de ella… la pregunta volvió a invadirla… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que su padre tanto quiso darle?... ¿Qué era exactamente el programa Kokoro?

Él le había pedido que no lo usara… pero pedir y ordenar eran cosas diferentes… pedir es sugerir, ordenar es obligar… su padre le había enseñado esa diferencia… ahora ella quería saber que era lo que el hiso para ella durante tanto tiempo… quería tener el regalo preciado de su padre…

Debajo de aquel moño tomo un cable blanco, conectándolo directamente en la computadora y comenzó a buscar aquel programa… sus ojos se tornaron de nuevo morado y de su voz solo salió "instalando" pasaron las horas y al final abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-hace frio—se dijo a si misma mientras frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos, bajo la vista al sentir humedad-¿lagrimas?—se pregunto-¿así se siente la felicidad?—añadió mientras sonreía… era feliz de estar viva, levanto la vista encontrándose con aquel lugar en peculiares condiciones, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza-¿así se siente la soledad?—volvió a preguntarle al viento mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos—es horrible sentirse en soledad—termino mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

Se levanto con lentitud, encontrando una de esas tantas fotos que el científico tenia… sus ojos se nublaron por el llanto... el había muerto y apenas comprendía lo que eso significaba…

"_¿Qué significa muerte?"_—pregunto ella hace tanto tiempo.

"_que no podrás volver a ver a una persona"_—le respondió con sencillez… ahora comprendía y dolía tanto… no podría volver a verlo…

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza, y fue cuando recordó aquella canción… debía darle las gracias… debía decirle lo mucho que lo quería… no… no debía… ella quería… por primera vez, ella deseaba algo con intensidad… se levanto con lentitud y se dirigió al único lugar capaz de soportar algo tan grande como un mensaje al pasado… el lugar que la creo.

Se recostó de nuevo en aquella cámara e intento de manera casi sobre-humana una conexión con su yo pasado, sus ojos se pusieron morados…

-¿Quién es?—su simple voz la hiso sonreír… pero ahora… ¿Qué debía decir?... el miedo la invadió…

-gracias—susurro con simpleza—gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi—añadió comenzando a llorar—te amo padre—termino comenzando a cantar aquella canción que hace tanto tiempo él le había enseñado… era su modo de decir gracias… era su modo de decir adiós…-falla en el sistema—su voz volvió a ser robótica y sus ojos morados comenzaron con lentitud a apagarse… ella comenzó a morir… el corazón que acababa de obtener, sobrecargo el sistema… matándola por completo… pero en su rostro una sonrisa apareció… ella recordó sus palabras…

-_te amo —_fue lo último que salió de la boca de ambos…

* * *

Te quiero! -w- disculpa dolores de cabeza y caras de WTF provocados con mi One... Felicidades! ^^

Te quedo! :D

Isa-chan!


End file.
